1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of a polyolefin cross-linked by silane linkage.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art technology, cross-linked polyolefins have been prepared chiefly by cross-linking polyolefins using organic peroxides. However, in recent years, it becomes a current practice to cross-link polyolefins using silane compounds. Although this known silane cross-linking method is advantageous from the industrial standpoint of view because the equipment required for the cross-linking step is considerably simplified, the properties of the cross-linked polyolefins prepared through the known silane cross-linking method are inferior to those of the polyolefins cross-linked by the use of organic peroxides. In detail, the polyolefins cross-linked by the use of silane compounds can hardly satisfy the required heat resistant property and required elongation concurrently, since the reduction in elongation of the polyolefins cross-linked through the silane cross-linking method is greater than that of the polyolefins cross-linked by the use of organic peroxides.